Another Self
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Kami baru saja bertemu, tetapi wanita bersurai merah muda itu sudah menamparku tanpa aku tahu apa-apa. Dan sikapnya itu menunjukkan seakan kami sudah kenal sebelumnya. Sebenarnya…, siapa dia? / for IVFA IV: Confusion / warnings inside / RnR?


_Kami baru saja bertemu, tetapi wanita bersurai merah muda itu sudah menamparku tanpa aku tahu apa-apa.  
Tetapi, sikapnya menunjukkan seakan kami sudah kenal sebelumnya. Sebenarnya…, siapa dia?  
._

* * *

"_My apology, _kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku masih membungkukkan tubuhku, menawarkan tangan kananku kepada wanita ini, wanita ber_blazer _abu-abu dan mengenakan rok selutut itu—yang kuakui memiliki _sex appeal_**[1]** yang cukup tinggi—yang jatuh terduduk karena tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganku beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukannya menerima uluran tanganku, ia malah menatap wajahku lekat-lekat, seakan aku akan berubah menjadi hantu—atau apalah itu—yang biasa orang-orang ceritakan.

Aku mulai merasakan hal yang ganjil, ia tidak meresponku selama beberapa detik ini.

"_Sorry, are you okay_?"

Baru saja aku hendak menyentuh bahunya, ia tiba-tiba tersentak dan sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ia kemudian meraih tanganku dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Kuulang pertanyaanku.

"Ah, ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. M-Maaf sebelumnya. Aku harusnya tidak berlari-lari seperti tadi." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, hingga surai merah mudanya hampir saja menyapu aspal jalanan ini.

"_No problem._" Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, dan saat aku kembali berdiri tegak, wanita beriris biru itu sudah membalikkan tubuh dan tergesa-gesa meninggalkanku sendiri di depan parkiran ini.

_Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?_

Aku mencubit dan mengusap-usap pipiku yang dingin seraya menatap wanita itu berlalu.

* * *

.**  
Vocaloid** © **Crypton** **Future Media, Yamaha, **and it's **affiliates**

An**other** Self © Ayaka Aoi  
.

**typo**(s), **boring**,** Gakupo**'s POV, etc  
.

for **IVFA IV: Confusion  
**.**  
**

chapter 1: **Myself**, and the **Encounter **with that** Woman  
**.

* * *

Aku sedang bersantai di kafetaria yang lumayan ramai karena orang-orang yang mengisi jam makan siangnya di sini, saat aku melihat sosok yang familiar dalam ingatanku.

Wanita yang tadi pagi bertabrakan denganku.

Ia tengah berdiri di antara keramaian orang-orang, ia tampak menoleh ke sekitarnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang nampan berisi _lunch_ yang biasa dijual di sini. Kemungkinannya ada dua, ia sedang mencari temannya yang terpisah, atau ia mencari tempat kosong.

Ya, memang tidak banyak tempat kosong di sini, saat ini. Setidaknya ada tiga kursi, satu di pojok dengan sisa makan yang belum dibersihkan, satu lagi—ah, ternyata ada sebuah tas tangan yang menempati. Dan yang terakhir, adalah kursi yang ada di hadapanku, _table_ yang kutempati memang khusus diperuntukkan dua orang konsumen.

Ia menatap ke arahku, ke arah kursi kosong yang tersedia. Ia tampak berdiri untuk beberapa saat—ragu—sebelum akhirnya ia menuju ke _table_ di mana aku sedang menyeruput _cappuccino_ku.

"Permisi, apa di sini ada orang?" tanyanya perlahan, dengan tatap matanya yang ia buang entah kemana. Sepertinya enggan sekali ia menatap wajahku.

"Tidak ada, tempat ini kosong. Duduk saja," ucapku singkat seraya meraih gelas _cappuccino_ku dan menyeruput isinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Ia kemudian duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya tanpa mengeluarkan kata sepatah pun. Tanpa harus melihat ke arahnya, aku tahu sesekali ia mencuri pandang denganku.

_Aneh, baru sekali ini aku melihat ia berada di sini. Apa dia pegawai baru, ya?_

"Ah, iya, aku baru saja dipindahkan ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu," sahut wanita itu tiba-tiba, membuatku berhenti menikmati _cappuccino_ku.

"Eh?"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Uh…. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Aku meraih sapu tanganku dan mengelap mulutku. Aku yakin sekali aku tidak berkata apa pun tentang hal itu—tentang wajahnya yang baru kulihat.

"Aku Luka Megurine, apa anda…, Gakupo?" tanyanya seraya menelan ludah. Ia meletakkan sendok yang ia gunakan ke dalam piring yang kini telah kosong selagi ia menanti jawabanku.

_Eh? Ia tahu namaku? Apa aku pernah berkenalan dengan wanita ini sebelumnya? Jika iya, aku tidak mungkin lupa…._

"Iya, saya Gaku—"

_**PLAK**_

Perkataanku terpotong saat ia tiba-tiba tangannya itu menampar pipi kiriku. Tersentak, aku menatap wanita yang kini berdiri itu tepat ke dalam iris _aquamarine_nya yang mulai keruh, yang sorot matanya dibuangnya jauh-jauh dari kedua mataku.

"_You'd better to remember me,_" ucapnya lirih dengan napas yang ditahan dan kemudian berbalik, pergi meninggalkanku tepat seperti pagi tadi, untuk yang kedua kali di hari yang sama.

Sedetik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata—ralat, hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kafetaria ini menatap padaku, dari yang terheran-heran, hingga tatapan sinis. Juga bisik-bisik yang dapat kupastikan membicarakan hal yang baru saja menimpaku—ditampar seorang wanita yang baru saja bertemu, di tengah kerumunan orang.

Dan, untuk yang kedua kalinya pula aku mengusap pipiku lagi. Kali ini hanya yang sebelah kanan dan menghangat oleh energi panas karena hantaman barusan.

'_You'd better to remember me._'

_Aku tidak mungkin melupakan seseorang yang memang kukenal sebelumnya…._

Aku kemudian melangkah menuju kasir, membelah kerumunan tanpa memperdulikan sorot maupun bisik-bisik mereka—meninggalkan _cappuccino _yang belum sempat kuhabiskan.

'…_Remember me._'

* * *

Aku mendesah pelan, lagi-lagi aku terjebak lampu merah di kota metropolitan ini. Yah, meskipun bukan hal yang aneh lagi kalau banyak orang yang tinggal di kota ini yang waktunya terulur-ulur dan terbuang percuma karena terhambat lampu merah—apalagi macet. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bantalan kursi mobil ini.

Pikiranku berlayar lagi ke kejadian tadi pagi di depan parkiran di mana kami baru bertemu pertama kalinya dengan cara yang bisa dibilang kebetulan, kami bertabrakan satu sama lain. Dan dia, dia sempat melihatku—atau mengamatiku?—untuk waktu yang cukup lama, seakan ia berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang aneh. Bodohnya, aku tidak sempat bertanya. Aku ragu kalau hal ini hanya pemikiranku saja.

Dan siang tadi di kafetaria. Saat aku yang sedang duduk tenang dan dia, wanita berambut panjang sepinggang itu duduk di hadapanku. Hey, bukan, bukan itu poinnya. Tidak ada masalah dengan siapa pun yang duduk di depan kursi kosongmu, 'kan? Yang menjadi topik di sini adalah saat ia menanyakan namamu dan tiba-tiba ia menamparmu untuk hal yang tidak kau ketahui.

_Kupikir hal yang seharusnya dilakukan setelah menanyakan nama adalah berterimakasih._

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya. Mungkin karena orang lain melakukannya saat ia merasa kebingungan.

Juga, ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia ucapkan kepada orang yang memang mengenalnya sebelumnya. Dengan pandangan yang enggan menatapku, ia meminta—kurasa dengan perkataan seperti itu ia memintaku—supaya aku mengingatnya.

Hahaha, mustahil, bukan?

Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah melupakan seseorang—apalagi yang sudah berkenalan secara langsung—aku yakin itu. Aku hapal nama-nama rekan kerjaku dan relasi-relasiku, semua, semua yang pernah kukenal maupun kutemui. Apa mungkin ia adalah seseorang yang benar-benar kukenal sebelumnya?

_**TIIN! TIIIN!**_

Klakson mobil di belakangku menyadarkanku dari lautan lamunan yang mungkin tiada berujung. Aku sontak menginjak gas mobilku dan melaju membelah perempatan jalan. Ternyata lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau beberapa saat yang lalu. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal itu lagi saat aku tengah menyetir lain kali.

Satu pertanyaan yang masih belum hilang.

_Siapa wanita itu?_

* * *

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di _basement_ apartemen ini. Akhirnya tiba juga, setelah menghabiskan hampir dua jam di perjalanan dari kantor menuju rumah. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju lantai pertama dan menunggu lift yang akan membawakanku ke lantai di mana kamarku berada.

_**Ting**_

PIntu lift terbuka perlahan. Tampak sesosok pemuda berkaus putih yang sudah kukenal cukup lama. Suara baritonnya langsung menyapaku riang.

"Hey, Bro! Baru pulang? Lembur?"

Lelaki berambut biru tua itu menepuk bahuku, _friendly _seperti biasa. Jelas sekali ia akan menuju _mini market _yang berada di lantai dasar bangunan ini. Dan di jam-jam menjelang malam seperti ini, sudah waktunya ia melakukan ritual rutinnya, tentunya mengonsumsi es krim rasa _vanilla blue _kesukaannya.

"Hn. Begitulah."

Ia mendelik tajam. "Irit sekali kau bicara. Ada masalah di kantor?" tanyanya sedikit gusar. _Hey, apa perkataanku salah?_

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kau ingin tahu? Datanglah ke kamarku nanti. Sekarang ini kau juga ada urusan, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana jeansnya. Pemuda beriris biru itu menyingkir—memberiku jalan.

"Oke. Siapkan tempat, ya!" ucapnya seraya berlalu. Aku hanya berdehem dan memasuki lift, menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai tujuh.

_Tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku bertanya pada Kaito._

* * *

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Tentu, aku sudah tahu pelakunya. Dengan cuek aku membuka lemari baju dan memakai pakaian santai yang tergantung di dalam lemari berpintu dua itu, mengabaikan dering bel yang terus saja mengganggu telingaku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku seraya menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke kepalaku. Mempunyai rambut panjang memang agak merepotkan, tetapi ayahku selalu memintaku untuk memanjangkan rambut. Aku tahu, permintaan yang cukup aneh, bukan? Yah, selama mengurus rambut sepanjang ini tidak membuatku datang terlambat ke kantor, aku akan tetap menjaganya.

_**Klik**_

Setelah membuka kunci, aku menarik pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan lorong apartemen ini. Kulihat Kaito tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding—terlihat bosan—tepat di sebelah pintu dengan tangan yang masih menekan bel—tanpa menyadari bahwa aku sudah keluar—dan kantung plastik putih berisi _soft drink_ yang diletakkannya di samping kakinya.

Aku mengambil bungkusan itu dan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam apartemenku, meski pintunya sengaja tidak kututup.

Dan bel apartemenku masih berbunyi.

"Berisik, maniak es krim!"

Hening.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalakkan matanya ke arahku—kesal.

"Eh? Setelah aku menunggu lama kau hanya memakiku?! Dan, hey, kau ingin _soft drink_ku saja!" omelnya seraya membuntutiku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke atas sofa yang empuk setelah mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman ringan dari kantung plastik itu dan membukanya. Terdengar suara desis udara yang keluar dari kaleng itu dan aku menenggak isinya tanpa memperdulikan ceracau lelaki itu yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Lalu? Kau memang membawa ini untukku, 'kan?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh yang malah lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Ia menghampiriku dan mengambil posisi di sebelahku. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya, persis seperti orang awam yang habis berlari _sprint_ sepuluh kilometer.

Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hei, pipimu agak merah. Kau habis mencium trotoar?"

Aku hanya meliriknya tajam, dan Kaito membuang pandangannya seakan ia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Oh, ternyata kau menyadarinya juga." Aku meletakkan kaleng minuman itu ke atas meja yang berada di hadapan kami. Kuluruskan kedua kakiku dan mengusap pipiku perlahan.

"Tadi siang aku ditampar seorang wanita di kafetaria kantor." Aku menghela napas. Yah, semoga saja ia percaya pada ceritaku ini.

"Hey, jadi kau selama ini sudah berpacaran? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang? Ketika bertengkar seperti ini saja kau malah—"

"—kami baru bertemu tadi pagi. Dan aku baru tahu namanya tadi siang. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau ia baru kenal denganku baru-baru ini," ucapku memotong protesannya yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti kalau aku tidak mengambil inisiatif.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Dalam sorot matanya dapat kulihat antusiasmenya yang membara.

"Kenapa ia bisa menamparmu? Dan kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau ia mungkin kenal denganmu sebelumnya, padahal kau sendiri baru bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

_Tidak salah aku mengundangnya kemari_.

"Pertanyaan yang pertama…, aku tidak yakin penjelasanku bisa menjawabnya. Ia bertingkah seakan ia kenal denganku sebelumnya. Dan…, ia sudah tahu namaku tanpa kuberitahu. Setelah ia bertanya siapa namaku, ia menamparku dan memintaku untuk mengingatnya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. _The end._"

Kaito mendesah pelan, seakan tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Ya, aku yakin kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga mungkin melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi mau apa lagi? Memang begitu adanya. Tidak ada yang ditambah, apalagi dikurang.

"Ck, tidak seru," gumamnya seraya meraih sekaleng minuman ringan dan meminumnya.

"Hey, kedengaran, tahu."

"Sengaja."

Aku menarik napas panjang. _Dasar, lelaki ini. _Kuambil kaleng minuman yang sudah kukonsumsi sebagian dan menghabiskannya, sebelum melempar kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Oh ya, memangnya siapa wanita itu? Cantik 'kah? Bolehlah kenalan…," pintanya dengan senyum mesum yang tergambar jelas di bibirnya seraya meminum _soft drink_nya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku—bukan karena pertanyaannya, tapi karena ekspresi wajahnya.

"Cantik, dan kupikir-pikir ia cocok denganmu—tentunya mengesampingkan kemungkinan ia akan menolakmu. Tubuhnya semampai dan rambut merah mudanya panjang sepinggang," jelasku jujur, tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Kaito hanya mendengarkanku tanpa ekspresi, tangannya masih memegang kaleng minuman yang tengah ditenggaknya. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya serius seperti ini.

"Namanya… Luka Megurine."

* * *

.  
to be **continue  
**.

* * *

**A/N**

**[1]**_Sex Appeal_: semacam standar untuk menarik lawan jenis, biasanya penilaian dari penampilan luar.

* * *

Yay. Selesai chapter pertama. Terima kasih banyak pada reader(s) yang sudah mau mampir ke fiksi saya ini! Sebenarnya berniat membuat oneshot, tapi berhubung saya sendiri nggak terlalu suka oneshot yang panjang-panjang, akhirnya saya jadikan twoshot—atau mungkin threeshot? *mojok*

Umm, dan niat di awal ini ide fiksi mau dituang ke fiksi UtaPri, tapi berhubung nggak terlalu dapet feel sama karakternya dan agak susah juga bikin AUnya, akhirnya belok arah ke fandom ini! Semoga diterima fanfiksi saya yang kedua di fandom ini coughsetelahyangpertamagagaltotalcough. *bows*

Pertama kalinya ikut IVFA, mau meramaikan walau saya juga ga yakin kalau ini bisa masuk ke tema atau nggak…. *ditebas*

Dan, saya mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. :D

Well, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk reader(s) yang rela ngeluangin waktunya…. *wink*

_Mind to review, please? _:)


End file.
